


May the Dread Wolf Take You

by Kali_Maa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I love to hate you Solas, Kinktober 2017, Love me people, Mildly Dubious Consent, Newb, POV Solas, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali_Maa/pseuds/Kali_Maa
Summary: When the Inquisitor has nightmares following the events at Redcliffe, Solas uses his experience and magic to ease his friend's suffering. But one night something changes for him.





	1. Shut up Cole!

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. They have been updated.
> 
> I am not a writer. I just couldn't find what I was looking for so decided to create it. And because I am a masochist I figured why not share. I am sure it is a total mess so forgive me. And like...comments welcome but please be as gentle as Cullen. Truthfully I am a Cullen girl but I love to hate Solas. So I torture him a bit in my fantasies.
> 
> I wasn't sure if the dub-con was mild or not so if you are sensitive to it I would advise steering clear.

Solas heard the muffled screams and shot up and out of his bedroll. Within seconds he was in the Inquisitor’s tent. Solas slid beside her as she slept restlessly with her back to him. She was shaking and her short white hair, damp from sweat, clung to the back of her neck.  He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered words in an ancient language lost to the fade long before any of his companions had taken their first breaths. The words were interlaced with magic. The magic was just a light dusting, to give them the power to soothe, to take away the intruding thoughts and dreams. An old magic. Once breathed into the ears of teething babes, injured soldiers and those not long for this…no…that other world. The one he alone could restore.

This had become almost a ritual for them ever since the events at Redcliffe Castle.  And although she maintained an air of strength and confidence in public, she was the Herald of Andraste after all, she had returned shaken and vulnerable in a way she only shared with him. That was when the nightmares began. That was when this nearly nightly routine had begun as well. As the old magic took hold, Evelyn began to drift off into calmer rest. Solas lay back as well. Tapping into this ancient magic always had a stronger affect than he anticipated. Like indulging in too much wine or sharing one of those Quinari drinks with Bull. Finally, exhaustion from the day’s travel and encountering Venatori on the road finally took him to the place his heart dwelled. Dreams of the Fade.

Hours later Solas was stirred awake by movement and warmth against his body. Disoriented and only half awake he realized that at some point during the night, the Inquisitor had pressed her body flush to his. Her light shift had risen above her waist. Sleepily he noticed the outline of her body, the cling of her smalls against her hips. He could feel her body heat radiating through him and with sudden terror that jolted him to full wakefulness, Solas realized that he had grown hard against her. His erection pressing achingly against her backside. Thankful for the tight bindings of his breeches, he tried to move away from her. But his efforts were futile as she pressed back as soon as her body sensed the cool space between them.

Solas felt like a trapped animal. The wolf inside of him threatening to take control. He waited for this sensation to pass, annoyed at his lack of control and sudden desperate need to touch her bare skin. He had no choice but to escape as quickly as he could. Despite his normal grace and smooth movements, as he quickly rose up and bolted for the exit he heard her soft voice behind him. He had woken her.

“Solas... What’s wrong?” she asked sounding both sleepy and slightly alarmed.

Why was her voice suddenly tendrils of thick smoke, reaching out trying to hold him in place? Making him feel dizzy and drunk.

“Nothing Da’len. Sleep,” he commanded much too curtly, and walked out of the tent without looking back.

As the day progressed, Solas resolved to leave the feelings of that previous evening behind when Evelyn had emerged from her tent and joined the camp for breakfast. Nothing had changed. Their easy friendship and discussions resumed. Of course she caught his eye and thanked him for helping her through the nightmares as she always did. But to his great relief, said nothing to indicate that she suspected anything more than that. Perhaps his feelings were nothing more than remnants of sensations he had drawn from his Fade dreams. Yes, that made sense.

Several easy days came and went. At least easy as far as the inquisition was concerned. The roads were mostly peaceful with the exception of the occasional group of bandits. There had been no nightmares recently. Solas and Evelyn continued their discussions of magic and the Fade, drifting in and out of Dalish, much to their companions’ annoyance. Well, one companion in particular.

“You two are really annoying you know?” Varric interrupted with extra emphasis on the word ‘really’. “I can only understand about half of what you are saying.”

“I had no idea you were interested in discussion of the Fade. That is unusual for a Child of the Stone,” Solas replied with surprised interest.

“I’m not, Chuckles,” laughed Varric. Fully aware the nickname annoyed Solas. “But when you leave me alone with the kid, what am I supposed to talk about? Listen I like Cole, he’s…’interesting’. But have YOU ever tried to discuss literature with a magical mind reading half-spirit?”

Evelyn laughed unabashedly at Varric’s description of Cole and Solas’s attention snapped towards the sound.  

‘Had her laugh always sounded like music?’ Solas shook the thought from his mind. ‘Remnants of the Fade dreams,' he reminded himself.

That night the familiar sounds of distress from the Inquisitor’s tent alerted Solas immediately. He had done this so many times that at this point he responded automatically, reflexively. Entering her tent and lying beside her, whispering the magic into her ear. Caressing her shoulder. Soothing her back into peaceful rest.

But as he leaned in, her scent overwhelmed him. Like some kind of drug, he suddenly felt light-headed and was again immediately aware of his pressing erection. The sensation was overwhelming. This was a hundred times worse than that night in The Hinterlands. Solas could barely move, frozen with need. This felt raw, feral. He closed his eyes and slowly ran his hands along his length. He was so painfully hard that being bound so tightly inside of his leather breeches was more than he could handle. He felt it would drive him to madness.

Sensing Evelyn had drifted off into deeper, more restful sleep, he had to unlace the bindings and free himself from the unbearable strain. As the garment released it's oppressive hold, he was met with the instantaneous relief of no longer feeling that excruciating pressure, but also a new sensation. The very tip of his newly freed arousal was now pointed, heavy and resting against the Inquisitors smalls where her thighs met her bottom. He made no effort to move away.

‘What are you doing?’ he chastised himself. ‘She is your friend, she trusts you, she could never want you, you foolish old elf.’  And just as the shame and anger at his actions would have and SHOULD have brought him back to reality, another sensation held him in place. Where he touched her smalls felt wet. Wet and hot enough that he could feel her like fire through the thin material. Evelyn wiggled her hips, always a restless sleeper. The sensation was indescribable. He knew he should move away.  But when she stopped moving he was overwhelmed with the need to feel it again. He began to rub the tip of his head along her heat. Up, down. He imagined soon the thin material would be completely soaked, leaving a hot trail dripping down the back of her thigh and pooling on her field bedding. Lust pushed shame to the background of his thoughts. The feeling was exquisite torture. And then she moved again. This time with more purpose it seemed.

Solas froze, snapping back to reality. His mouth instantly dry, the pit of his stomach went cold and it felt as though all of the heat left his body at once. He had to collect himself. He swallowed hard and tried to steady his breathing. Quickly he covered himself and slipped out the tent to return to his own. Thankful that she did not wake or call after him.

The terrible feelings that followed him were strong and powerful, but not so much to prevent him from taking himself into his own hand that night. When he released it was so intense that he could feel a spirit of desire straining against the veil. Aching to reach out just as he was aching for something he could not have. Despite the release, Solas did not sleep that night.

They set out early the next day. As dawn turned to late morning, the group felt collective relief that they would be soon back in Skyhold. Exhausted and dirty, they discussed fantasies of long baths and hot tea, with the expectation of Solas, who of course detested the stuff.  But he didn’t participate in any of the conversations besides a single word response. This change in demeanor was swift and quite noticeable to everyone. However just as it seemed Varric was gearing up to pry into Solas's change in mood, a familiar crackling sound caught their attention.

“Another rift? This close to Skyhold?” the Inquisitor questioned.

“Maker, how many of these damn things are there?” Varric asked rhetorically. Half-expecting Solas to respond literally with ‘we cannot know that child of the stone.’ But Varric's expectations were met with stoic and stony silence.

They ran into battle with the demons emerging from the rift. Evelyn first, of course and in her full glory. As usual she wielded her staff like nothing Solas had ever seen. Her hair sparkled like silver light. She moved swift like the wind. Agile and graceful. As her spectral blade sliced through a demonic fury he noticed a wry smile on her face lit by the flaming blade that disappeared almost as swiftly as she called it. Solas could see a part of her loved this. He always watched in awe as she fearlessly cut through their enemies. She was a goddess on the battlefield, harnessing power that didn’t just come from The Mark, but from a place that existed long ago. A place that he himself had barely been able to touch even at the peak of his strength so long ago. She reached up to close the rift and at that moment, she was the Sun. Beautiful, radiating such heat and light that he felt he would go blind looking directly at her.

Dirth'ena enasalin. He was lost.

After the battle, Solas allowed himself to glance back at Evelyn as she happily scoured the battlefield for anything useful. She was nearly giddy with delight as she found wisp essence. She bent over to collect it and once again Solas was taken to a place unfamiliar to him. He felt the heat rise in his face and begin to travel down his body.  He tried desperately and pointlessly to tear his attention away from her.

“Longing... emptiness...anger. I lost control. I am losing control. Shame because…because...” Cole spoke suddenly next to him.

“That’s enough Cole,” Solas replied calmly. His mind yelling 'Shut up, Cole!'

Cole flinched slightly because of course he 'heard' both.

“But I want to help, I like to help…you are sad because you think she does not know. You think you did something bad. You are wrong. She knows many things. She knows too many things.”

A part of Solas wanted to keep listening to Cole, but more intrusions on her privacy? No. He has already touched her in a way she did not consent to and without her knowledge. He would not allow himself access to her thoughts as well. He would go back to Skyhold and distance himself from Evelyn…from the Inquisitor. Focus on his studies and return to aiding her as a friend and nothing more. Solas resolved that he could not act any further on any of these ancient 'stirrings' within him.

Back at Skyhold nearly a week had passed since returning from their expedition. Solas kept his silent promise and sequestered himself to his study in the rotunda. His thoughts had returned to normal. Or so he told himself. He had pleasured himself several times to fantasies of the Inquisitor since their return. Telling himself that as long as they remained fantasies then there was little harm. He was still, after all, a man. And although he had believed those feeling to be long extinguished, a part of him was relieved that Fen’Harel had not completely taken over.  There was still plenty of Solas in him.

As Solas investigated an artifact discovered on their most recent journey, there was a light knock at the door.

“Solas, it’s me. May I come in?” greeted Evelyn in a soft voice.

“Of course, Inquisitor.” Solas replied with a hint of cool indifference and formality. “How may I be of service?”

Evelyn closed the door behind her to Solas's dismay. However he was thankful beyond measure that she kept some distance between them. Standing far enough away that he could not simply reach out and pull her to him. Kissing her as his heart so deeply desired. 

“I…Um…How have you been? I have not seen you for some time.” she replied.

“I have been deep in my studies Inquisitor, please forgive my lack of attention”. Solas said unable to suppress a warm smile at seeing her lovely face.

At this they both somewhat relaxed.

“It’s just that, the nightmares Solas…they’re back.”


	2. Of Nightmares and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn comes to Solas for help once again in ridding herself of these hellish nightmares. However given his newly discovered feelings towards her he must choose to distance himself from his friend. But is the choice really his to make?

Solas was unsure of how to respond to the news of the nightmares. They had not plagued Evelyn very often during their time at Shyhold. It seemed they were aggravated by the exhaustion of long journeys and the seemingly constant battles fought along the way. He thought that being back at Skyhold would at least provide a brief respite for his temptations. Long enough to regain his control. He considered for a moment helping her in his usual fashion. Knowing the words would dismiss the demons in her head. Then a brief flash of her body pressed against his in her tent came to him with swift heat. He hoped his expression did not betray this intrusive thought. He steeled himself to reply.

“I am sorry to hear that Inquisitor, perhaps now that we are back at Skyhold one of our healers can aid you with your sleep troubles,” Solas spoke with little emotion. An attempt to create distance between them.

For a second he saw a brief flash of something cross her beautiful face. Was it surprise, pain, disappointment? He could not tell for as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

Evelyn breathed deeply.

“I do not wish to share my troubles with some random healer Solas,” her voice softened. “I need my friend, Hahren”.

At hearing her soft, yet desperate plea, he wanted nothing more than to take away all of her pain.

“Da'len,” he spoke in barely above a whisper.

But how could he? Knowing what he felt for her. What he had done next to her that night as she slept. The unnatural things he wanted to do to her still.

Too easily Solas’s mind drifted to Evelyn's tiny, wet smalls. Imagining what it would have been like to push them to the side and part her with his fingers. Would her lips be as pink and wet as her mouth? And 'oh' her mouth. He imagined her on her knees, looking up at him. Pleasuring herself with her own fingers. His shaft moving slowly between her lips as he thrust into her moans.

A jolt of electricity shot through him. No, he could not be the one to help her.

Solas sighed and once again, prepared himself to push her away. But as he opened his mouth to speak she stepped close to him.

Although he towered over her, he noticed as she looked up at him that her lips were much too close to his. He stared at her mouth. Unable to look away. Drawn in by those full lips he had just imagined sinking into. So close he could smell her again. He could feel the heat from her breath.

Why was she standing so close? How did she close the gap between them without him noticing?

Her gaze held him in place like a demon in a summoning circle.

“I promise, this will make things easier Hahren,” she spoke softly and pressed something into his hand, spun on her heels and was gone before he even had a chance to register her words.

She left so quickly Solas couldn’t help but think to himself, ‘Again, like the wind. Perhaps she really is a spirit.’ He looked down at his clenched fist.

Solas opened his hand, still dazed at the encounter and there he saw with dizzying surprise, Evelyn’s soft, white smalls. He loosened his grip, running the impossibly soft material between his fingers. Clearly another token from Orlais.

Cole’s words after closing the rift on their return journey back to Skyhold suddenly came flooding back to him…“She knows many things”.

Solas was more conflicted than he had ever felt during his long years.  His heart raced. His thoughts were erratic and frantic. He was aroused by the gift bestowed upon him, an obvious invitation. Almost reflexively he brought them to his face. Taking in the sweet musky aroma. The silken material grazing his lips. He lingered for several long moments before snapping out of his trance. Reality flooding back, he had to face the fact that she would inevitably and rightful reject him once she discovered he was the cause of her suffering. He decided he would go to her that night. Face her. Free them both from the dark secrets inside of him. Allow her the dignity of rejecting him, dismissing him on her terms. It was the least he could do. He had to pay penance.

***

That night Solas stood at the Inquisitor’s door. His fear had pushed him to wait until the hour was late and the main hall was dark and empty. He wasn’t sure if he should knock or just show himself in. He pressed his forehead against the door. Trying to find the strength to reach for the handle. It was then he heard the familiar cries of Evelyn’s nightmares and entered her quarters without a moment's hesitation. Her small frame was curled up on one side of the grand Orlesian style bed Josephine had ordered. The furs which made the Inquisitor feel more comfortable, more ‘at home’, had been kicked to the floor. Solas immediately leaped into familiar action. Lying behind her, hand on her shoulder and speaking the words that brought her peace.

At that moment he did not think of that dark part of him that wanted her. He only thought of bringing her back from the horrible recesses of her own mind. As her body relaxed, so did his. He allowed his mind to do the same and with that, Solas drifted off with his arms around her. Still he whispered.

Solas awoke in the dark. Disoriented, he could not initially make out where he was. And for a brief moment he was unsure if what he was experiencing was real or the Fade. He seemed to be re-living that night in the tent where his control first began to falter.

Just like that night Evelyn had pressed her body against his. Just like that night her soft shift had risen above her waist. Alas, the Fade could be as cruel as it is giving.

As his eyes adjusted to the small light coming from the dying fire, he realized he was not back in that field tent, but in Skyhold in the Inquisitors dimly lit quarters. His eyes traveled down her body, but unlike that night in the tent, his gaze was not met by damp smalls, clung to her hips, but by the bare skin of her round bottom.

This was her ‘promise’, to make things easier.

Solas’s breath caught in this moment. Everything snapped into sharp focus and he suddenly understood that she had known. Evelyn had been awake that night. Pressing her body against him was not just restless sleep.

This new knowledge immediately made him stiff with need.

She had wanted him pressed against her. The thought made him ache with deep longing. Again straining against his restrictive breeches and desperate to free himself, he rolled over and this time removed them completely. He turned back towards her, taking his shaft into his hand and guided himself to that place where her thighs met…met everything.

Just like that night in the tent, Solas ran the tip of his hardness over that meeting place. Only this time instead of the soft Orlesian material, he was met with soft curls and slick, warm skin.

Evelyn was wet already. And like that night in the tent, she was awake. She was awake and needed him to come to her. She moaned and pushed back slightly against him just as she had done on that restless night weeks ago, as he continued to rub himself along her dripping heat.

“Hahren,” she said in the deep rasp of someone recently awaken. “You came to me”.

Solas reached around running his hands under the front of the light material draping her body. He dragged his fingers across her nipples with the lightest touch he could muster. He restrained himself from more desperate desires to grab and knead her warm skin. Her soft moans were like nothing he had ever heard…distant music on the wind. Voices from another place calling to him, demanding he join them deep inside of her.

He was trying to hold on. His thoughts bounced back and forth from her hard nipples caught between his fingers and his hard cock still positioned at her wet entrance. He moved one hand underneath her, grasping her hip, his thumb on the small her back. He removed the hand under her shift, despite her protests and ran his hand from the arch in her back up her spine, where they finally found purchase threaded in her short white locks, keeping her on her side in front of him. He looked down at her naked bottom and his length pressing against her…positioned ever so slightly against her fiery entrance. He could feel her lips parting as he grew against her.

“You knew then…that night in the tent Da'len, you knew?” he whispered.

“Yes, Hahren, I knew. Now finish what you have started,” she pleaded.

And with those words he gently pushed her head forward and slid into her fully from behind in one smooth motion. The rush of blood in his ears so deafening he could barely hear her moans. Solas stopped. The arch of her back allowing him to be full engulfed to the hilt. He wanted to live in her warmth. Savor it. He pulled back slowly, unable to take his eyes off of where they were joined. It only took a few more long deep stroke before Solas began to lose control again. Faster now, he pushed his throbbing cock into her. Filling her completely. He slid out in long slow strokes at first. Yet each time he entered her he buried himself with increasing power.

The memory of every touch, every stolen glance was punctuated with each slam of his hips against her soaked bottom. The sound of her skin slapping against his with every thrust was clear and crisp in the silent room. 

Solas wanted more. Required more. He wanted this to last for all eternity. He wanted to please her, to make her his, to crown and serve his queen, to make her suffer in desire as he had. But the tension that had been building over the last few weeks was too much for him and with one final deep thrust he emptied all of the lust, greed, guilt and shame that he had been holding on to deep into her. He called out curses in old Elvhen as he coated her walls with hot liquid. Still inside of her, he took his hand from her hair, wrapped his arm across the front of her body, hand on her neck and pulled her completely against him as he convulsed uncontrollably.

‘This must be the fade’ he told himself. ‘This perfection could not possibly exist in this world.’

Suddenly spent, Solas was again overwhelmed with guilt. His lips pressed against the back of her soft hair. He dropped his head and buried his face into her neck.

Solas whispered against her hot skin. “Forgive me vhenan. I am nothing more than Era'harel. A demon that does not deserve you. I allowed myself to gaze upon your flesh, to touch you without knowing it was what you wanted. I came here tonight to confess. And rather than tell you I gave in to my desires to have you. You should not suffer my presence. You must send me away. It would be kinder in the long run.”

Evelyn pulled away from him. Solas knew how strong she really was and how weak his release had made him, so he did little to hold on to her as it would have been futile.

She will force him to leave and never look upon her again.  ‘It is better this way’. He thought with deep regret. Instead she turned to face him and gazed into his eyes for what felt like hours. Her coppery/gold eyes burned into him like 1000 suns.

“Do you seek my forgiveness or your dismissal Solas?” she asked.

Solas paused, unsure of how to respond.

“Both, Inquisitor,” he finally responded.

“Evelyn. My name is Evelyn,” she said slightly annoyed.

“I seek both, Evelyn,” he relented.

Evelyn leaned in and kissed him.

With renewed arousal he realized that they had given in to lust before even sharing a kiss. His tongue parted her lips. It started slowly. Solas reached up to run his hand over her cheek. When he pulled away from the sweetness of her lips he noticed the sun was beginning to rise and finally enough of that blue, dawn light filled the room for him to see her face, beautiful and touched with a hint of color from passion. Her hair was in disarray from where his fingers were desperately intertwined in her short locks.  Solas leaned in to kiss her again. This time with desperate passion that reflected what they both wanted. Evelyn nibbled on his bottom lip as she pulled away. Looking at him intently.

The look in her eyes clearly conveyed what she wanted. 'Hear me', they said.

“There is nothing to forgive Hahren,” she said, holding his face in her hands to prevent him from looking away. “I have wanted you from the moment I saw you. Your feelings did not appear from nowhere. You did not act without provocation. I found you alone at every opportunity. I allowed my touches to linger for much too long. I called you into my tent more times than the nightmares plagued me,” she confessed. “I wanted nothing more than to be near you. Had I known this...you...I would not have tortured you so. I summoned you. There is nothing to forgive Sol...”

Solas broke her words with a kiss. It is not enough, he thought. He deserved nothing but her disdain. The swift and merciless justice of his Inquisitor.

Sensing his hesitation, Evelyn whispered into his open mouth, “I do not grant you leave from me Solas. But if you want to make it up to me, then do so ma’ vhenan,” as she reached down to take him into her hand.

Solas was undone at both her touch and her words. ‘Ma’ vhenan’…at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to serve her for as long as she would have him. To pray to her as a goddess and deliver whatever sacrifices she demanded to her alter. 

Solas moaned with pleasure as Evelyn began to stroke his shaft. Soon he found himself thrusting lightly into her hands. As if his hips were no longer his to control, but hers. He had to stop, to take control. This was now about her, about pleasing his Elvhen goddess. Showing her that he was worthy of standing in her shadow, if not basking in her light. He rolled on top of her and buried his head into her neck, taking in her scent.

He trailed kisses down and back up her jawline, nibbling softly on her beautiful earlobe. The sound of her moans told him that she liked this spot, so he lingered before not being able to resist the temptation of exploring more of her body. He raised himself onto his knees, reached down and pulled the thin garment she wore over her head before settling himself between her inviting thighs. Solas kissed a trail down between her breasts before taking one in his hand. He lightly ran his finger over the little bud before greedily taking it into his mouth. He teased her nipple with his tongue and teeth to the point of painful hardness. Evelyn arched her back into him. She had much fuller breasts than the typical Elvhen woman and at that moment it seemed like Solas took this as a challenge. Trying to take the whole thing into his mouth. Trying to consume her.

He reached down and rubbed a finger along her opening. Still wet and dripping from his explosion into her just minutes ago. Or was it hours? They were lost in time. His agile fingers slowly tracing up to her swollen clit. She gasped as he rubbed in small circles now devoting his mouth to the other breast. Finally he decided he had to taste her. And with quick motion, pushed himself down on the bed until his face was buried between her legs and his tongue stroked her throbbing clit.

Evelyn grabbed the back of his head and pushed her hips forward. Her whole body tensing. He began to lightly suck on her pleasure spot and at the same time slid a finger into her. He thought she would wake all of Skyhold with her cries of pleasure. Solas maintained this rhythm and slid a second finger inside of her. He took great pleasure in drawing a wild and untamed animal from his normally reserved and quietly graceful lover. It wasn't long before she called out his name and he felt her clamp down on him. Her release blessing him with a new rush of hot wetness that was an invitation to his hard cock. He slowly kissed his way back up her body. Resisting the urge to lick his fingers clean. Allowing her shudders to slow. She smiled as their eyes locked.

“Vhenan, that was…”

Her words were interrupted by the unexpected sensation of him pushing into her again. Solas was unimaginably hard. His hips rocked into her with a pace that matched the fire in his gaze.  Evelyn closed her eyes.

“No! Look at me vhenan. See me,” he growled in a voice that ignited her whole body, burning into her like Veilfire and even drowning out the feeling of The Mark. At that moment, he was more Fen'Harel than Solas. And he relished in his true nature.

Solas deepened his thrusts. He could tell by the way her body responded that Evelyn was close again. He pulled her leg up to rest on his hip. Sending him deeper into her than either of them thought possible. Sensing what her body begged for, he pushed into her furiously. She gave him the same look he had seen so many times in the midst of battle. Passionate. Savage. His pace became relentless and everything she needed. And as she screamed he was sure that not just Skyhold, but all of Thedas could hear his lover's words.

“Fen’Harel, take me”, she cried out as the pleasure pulsed through her body.

Solas reached his peak seconds later as if her words demanded it. It was all it took to break him and he erupted into her with a feral cry. Now he released all of the power, adoration and possessive desire to make her his deep inside of her.

He still gripped her leg. Nails dug in. Face buried into her neck. He did not want to move. He wanted to preserve this moment for all time. As they lay still intertwined with one another, hearts racing, breath still shallow, utterly spent. The words she screamed hung heavily around him. The irony of her cry was not lost on him. 'Fen’Harel, take me'. Perhaps Cole was right …”She knows too many things”. Or was it more than irony?

It mattered not. At that moment Solas knew with all of his being that he would have her. Whether it happened in this world as Solas, or the next, as Fen'harel.

She would be his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toying with the idea of writing this story from the Inquisitor's pov. In my mind she had been working towards this all along. Maybe with a little more cruelty than she intended. Or maybe my Lavellan likes it a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Dirth'ena enasalin: "Knowledge that led to victory"; the Elvish term for the Arcane Warrior or, more recently, Knight Enchanter disciplines.
> 
> So yeah..leave me comments. As it turns out I have a deep need for approval. Point 42 to bring up with my therapist. This was my 'happy ending'. My way of dealing with solas leaving by him making a decision to come back for her one way or another. Come on bioware...hook a sister up in DA 4!


End file.
